


Whiteness

by prettysinking



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings, because too much fluff, me crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysinking/pseuds/prettysinking
Summary: They say your wedding day is the most important day of your life.AKA YuWin are getting married and I'm on my knees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, it's Noam's fucking fault.

They say your wedding day is the most important day of your life.

 

Yuta still remembered how the girls in his classroom used to talk on and on about what they want to have on their special day, spreading information like the plan is close to being accomplished. He also remembers how he sat in his chair, concentrating hard on looking absolutely indifferent to their conversations as his stomach gushed with the mentioned of pure romance and happily ever afters.

 

Yuta could also see the picture clear in his head, an older version of him standing in front of a huge mirror, a white dress hugging his body as he basked in rays of sunshine that made the white pop. The image still made his insides warm, even if he knew that society would not accept the image that felt so right for him.

 

His eyes moved down as he slipped the cuff of his suit through its designated hole, a slight pull to the corner of his lips showing his amusement. Maybe he's not getting that dress he wanted, but he's wearing a pearly white suit and about to marry the man he fell crazily head over heels for.

 

He gets to be happy and still make a part of society frown at his life choices, so it's everything he ever dreamed about.

 

"You look beautiful," Taeyong's voice sounded from behind him, followed by shuffling of feet and someone pulling on their nose.

 

Yuta turned around to watch Taeyong lean against Jaehyun's side as the younger lead him to a couch, all but throwing him on top of it. To anyone else it'll seem like the right kind of friendship, but Yuta knew very well that the clock which counted down to when these two will confess to each other in a fit of blush and giggles was almost down to zero. Taeyong's face was red, his hands closed around multiple tissues as he looked at Yuta, got emotional with the sight and buried his face in the tissues he held.

 

"He's a mess," Jaehyun smiled at Yuta before his hands landed on the shorter man's shoulders. "How are you feeling, oh blushing bride of mine?"

 

"Nervous," Yuta admitted. "Much more than I thought, actually. I didn't expect I'll get so stressed over this."

 

"It's a stressful day," Jaehyun pressed his fingers into the ties in Yuta's shoulders, making the older relax against his touch. "I'd offer you some of the wine your mother left here, but you're wearing white. You're not going to get married with stains on your suit."

 

"Why did I have to pick a white suit?" Yuta whined, pouting as he allowed Jaehyun to pull him into a hug.

 

"Because you always wanted to get married in white," Jaehyun supplied, patting Yuta's back. Taeyong got even louder when he heard Jaehyun's words, which made the younger chuckle. "Would you stop being so dramatic about it? It's Yuta that's supposed to cry right now."

 

"Watching your friends make their dreams come true touches my heart, alright," Taeyong whipped at his eyes with the tissue. "I want to marry the man I love one day too, it's inspiring."

 

Yuta pulled back from Jaehyun as he left one arm around the younger's shoulders. "You should tell the man you love that you love him first, you know." Jaehyun's shoulder tensed under Yuta's arm and Taeyong gasped at him, both reactions leaving him pleased since this was exactly what he looked for with that sentence.

 

When he realized both boys won't say a word in response and the air was getting pretty awkward, Yuta pulled Jaehyun to the couch Taeyong sat on. "Did you get to see Sicheng? He told me he'll be preparing a surprise for me and I have absolutely no idea what it could be."

 

Taeyong's eyes shone at the mention, his head nodding repeatedly as Yuta took a sit next to him, "We did! I think you'll like it, Sicheng looks amazing."

 

"What is it though?" Yuta frowned as Jaehyun and Taeyong got these identical scheming looks that told him they're the last men on earth to give that information to him. Maybe it was in his best interest to keep them from actually getting together after all. "I hate you guys."

 

Jaehyun's hand closed warmly around Yuta's wrist, "You'll love it, I promise. There's not much time until the ceremony begins."

 

"Did the free minded priest my Mom talked about got here yet?"

 

"Yeah, and he looks kind of weird," Taeyong frowned as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "He introduced himself as Lee Sooman. Never heard of him."

 

"As long as he'll marry two men, I'm down with him," Yuta leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes. "I can't believe this is really happening."

 

"You better start to, we're ready for you."

 

Yuta opened his eyes to see Mark's smiling face sticking through the door.

 

Jaehyun pulled himself to his feet before he offered Yuta his hand, "Are you ready?"

 

"As ready as I'll ever be."

 

Jaehyun pulled him to his feet, but his hand stayed on Yuta even as they started walking outside. Yuta smiled at him as a thank you for the show of support. Jaehyun lead him through the corridors, his hand squeezing and releasing Yuta's arm to keep him in check. Honestly, he couldn't pick someone better to be besides him on this day.

 

His parents couldn't make it, a storm keeping them away, and Jaehyun offered himself before Yuta could even feel burdened enough to ask. They knew each other well, and sometimes didn't even need words as means of communication.

 

The sniffles behind him were far from over as he looked over his shoulder, watching Mark helplessly hold onto Taeyong who still tried to breath deep enough for his tears to stop running down his cheeks.

 

If anyone needed alcohol to calm down, it was probably him.

 

The music Yuta picked to serve as the background for his entrance got louder as they neared the sitting space, where Yuta will walk down the aisle right to his man's arms. He couldn't wait to feel Sicheng's hand in his, to know he's close and willing to take this meaningful step with him.

 

"We're here," Jaehyun told him, and Yuta found himself unable to lift his head. Mark rushed past them to lead Taeyong to a sitting space before he'll get over emotional when both groms will see each other.

 

Yuta's hand tightened around Jaehyun's bicep and he refused to let go as his feet carried him in the beat he learned with his Mother. Just the steps she took to his father, so many years ago when it was their time. Jaehyun matched his step behind him, at least until one of his feet rose to kick Yuta's leg.

 

The pain was sharp and Yuta lifted his head to frown at his friend, you don't kick someone wearing white. Jaehyun's wide smile greeted his frown before he mentioned with his head forward. Yuta's eyes followed, and the first thing he saw was Chenle's back. The small man's hands threw sakura flowers to the sides and the aisle. He knew the boy always frowned at Yuta, but he wanted nothing more than his gege's happiness, and Sicheng made it very clear that the path to his happiness was Yuta. The boys walked quickly, spreading flowers and smiles at the attention he was getting from the guests that watched him. Yuta's eyes trailed up, knowing this wasn't what Jaehyun was mentioning to him.

 

When he finally looked at Sicheng, his foot missing a step that would probably have send him flying if Jaehyun didn't have such a strong hold on him.

 

Sicheng stood there at the end of the aisle, a smug grin gracing his lips as he looked at Yuta knowingly. The soft hair that Yuta got so used to running his fingers through was gone, instead were dreadlocks that gave such a wonderful contras to Sicheng's soft face. The dreadlocks were pulled back in a high ponytail, and Yuta could swear that his head just beat out of his chest as he traced them.

 

He spend years talking about how attractive dreadlocks are to him, and yet, he would never have imagined that Sicheng will take that talk so seriously.

 

The suit to his future husband's body was something he talked about some time too, the pants were pitch black and the jacket sparkled as it hung on Sicheng's wide shoulders. 

 

When he finally looked at Sicheng, his foot missing a step that would probably have send him flying if Jaehyun didn't have such a strong hold on him.

 

Sicheng stood there at the end of the aisle, a smug grin gracing his lips as he looked at Yuta knowingly. The soft hair that Yuta got so used to running his fingers through was gone, instead were dreadlocks that gave such a wonderful contras to Sicheng's soft face. The dreadlocks were pulled back in a high ponytail, and Yuta could swear that his head just beat out of his chest as he traced them.

 

He spend years talking about how attractive dreadlocks are to him, and yet, he would never have imagined that Sicheng will take that talk so seriously.

 

The suit to his future husband's body was something he talked about some time too, the pants were pitch black and the jacket sparkled as it hung on Sicheng's wide shoulders. 

 

Honestly, this was a dream Yuta hasn't been nurturing for years, but his heart wrapped around it instantly. Sicheng is the only man in the world who could make him feel this way, and that was exactly the reason Yuta found himself helplessly devoted to him.

 

Jaehyun stopped a few steps before they reached the step he had to take to be on the podium, and Yuta turned his eyes away from Sicheng with much difficulty to look at his friend. Jaehyun's smile was pure and filled with happiness for Yuta, it felt almost like a spotlight meant only for him. Yuta pulled Jaehyun's body close, hugging him tightly as he thanked him from the depth of his heart for being there for him this special day.

 

Jaehyun simply shook his head, the smile only growing in strength before his hands fell from Yuta and he turned to take his seat besides Taeyong. The older curled closer to him the moment he came close enough to touch and Yuta made a special mental note to be the one to take this role when Jaehyun marries him as well.

 

Sicheng extended a hand and Yuta's own found it like a magnet, always pulling him close and closer until he could barely breathe. A spark passed between their warm finger tips and none of them pulled away, they just held on tight.

 

Lee Sooman held a soft smile on his face as he spoke, but Yuta couldn't take his eyes off of Sicheng even if he willed himself to. Sicheng mouthed, _Do you like it?_ And Yuta could only nod his head furiously as the feeling of tears forming in his eyes took his ability to speak away. The smile that spread on Sicheng's lips at the confirmation left Yuta breathless, making Sicheng squeeze his hand tighter as he closed his eyes.

 

The brush of something against the side of his face made him open his eyes, only to watch Sicheng concentrating on sliding a flower behind his ear. From the corner of his eye he could see the patels were white, and probably fit well with his suit. Of course Sicheng would do something like that, he always associated Yuta with flowers ever since Yuta told him he used to work at a flower shop.

 

A smaller hand gripped the one Yuta wasn't holding and he looked down at Renjun, their ring bearer. The child grew so much taller with each day passing, and his crooked tooth because more charming at the same pace. The child pressed a ring to Yuta's palm as he noticed how his hands shook, before doing the same to Sicheng who practically beamed at his younger brother. Renjun took a step back after his role in the ceremony was over, straight to Chenle's open arms as he wrapped them around him as he was before Renjun stepped away.

 

Yuta was only slightly surprised to see tears in Chenle's eyes, he always knew him as someone who held himself together very well, never wavering and absolutely doesn't show this much emotion over these kind of things.

 

Sicheng pulled his hand from Yuta's only to hold it in a position that would allow him to slip the ring easier on Yuta's finger. The older couldn't even look at their hands, he kept watching Sicheng's face closely like he won't get another chance to watch the emotions settle on his face.

 

The traditional Korean was a bit hard for Sicheng to follow, but he repeated the words Sooman offered him, before sliding the ring on Yuta's finger when the signal was given. The metal wasn't even cold, or foreign against Yuta's skin. It's right where it should be.

 

Yuta could barely stumble through his own words, especially not when Sicheng looked at him like that, completely tearless but just as moved as Yuta was. He could feel the salty wetness of his tears sliding down his cheeks before Sicheng's fingers caught them, holding his feeling in his hands like he knew best.

 

The ring slid easily onto Sicheng's finger, and Yuta could feel a shiver run through his boyfriend's body as it made contact with his skin. A look they briefly shared showed Yuta they shared the same emotions about the rings.

 

Sooman reached out to touch both of their shoulders, and announced they're now tied in an unbreakable vow forever, and that finally – they may kiss.

 

Sicheng took his sweet time stepping closer to Yuta, closing all and any space there was between them as his hands slid from Yuta's chest down to his waist, wrapping rightly around the smaller body as Yuta melted against him, his eyes hooded and halfway closed, ready for the touch of _his husband_ 's lips.

 

Sicheng held Yuta's jaw as he inched closer, closing his own eyes before his lips pressed into Yuta like it's their first time, and it was. The first time for the rest of their lives.

 

And neither of them would have it any other way.


End file.
